


Jealousy

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, bottom vi, clem is intentionally dialing up the dirty talk so yeah, clem is totally the jealous type, like did you see the way she looked at minerva when she hugged vi, little bit of angst in the beginning, tooth rotting fluff at the end, top clem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: Jealousy can make people do stupid things.But when a recently returned Minerva threatens the relationship Clementine had managed to build with Violet, she ends up constructing a plan that would bring the two even closer than ever.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> -Minnie didn't kill Sophie   
-The kids rescued everyone from the boat including the twins  
-No one died or got seriously injured
> 
> Because who doesn't love some good ol' jealous sex?

Roars of laughter and loud voices filled the air of the courtyard. Violet was recounting a story of one of Louis' many misfortunes. The dreadhead denied the claims, declaring that she exaggerated certain parts and completely made up others. An offended tone was feigned into his voice, but he couldn't hide the grin forcing its way onto his features.

  


The rest of the kids at the table were quite amused by their antics. Their "sibling rivalry" was seen as the heart of the group of young survivors. Wide, toothy smiles spread across the faces all around the table.

  


Except for one.

  


Clementine wasn't smiling.

  


Not with her attention placed on a particular redhead sitting next to Clementine's girlfriend. Minerva had her arm wrapped around Violet's waist, leaning her forehead on her shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably, wiping a tear from her eye.

  


Clementine didn't like it. 

  


She didn't like how Minerva had rushed past her to take the empty spot next to the blonde. 

  


She didn't like how Minerva always seemed to appear out of thin air, wedging herself between the young couple whenever they tried to publicly display their affection towards one another. 

  


She didn't like how close Minerva always was to Violet, how she always had to have physical contact with her as much as possible.

  


She didn't like how Minerva stared at Violet's lips right in front of her.

  


Clementine swore she wouldn't hesitate to leap across the table and break her nose if she even entertained the thoughts going through that warped mind of hers.

  


Relief spread through her body, shoulders loosening and an inaudible sigh escaping her lips as Violet got up to go towards the dorms after she finished her dinner.

  


The rest of the kids followed suit shortly afterwards, moving to clean up their bowls and call it a night. Just as Clementine was about to head back inside, her attention was drawn towards the redhead yet again.

  


Her sight was locked on to something in the distance, her crystal blue eyes squinted in focus and the corner of her lips suspiciously lifted upwards. Clementine followed her gaze, noticing the familiar thin silhouette of a certain girl walking towards the entrance to the dorms. Rage boiled inside her stomach, fueled even more so as she looked back to Minerva, her pupils rolling up and down as if she were scanning Violet's figure, and her tongue quickly darting between her lips.

  


Clementine stomped towards the older girl, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "What do you think you're doing?"

  


Minerva didn't even bother giving her a single glance, her expression remaining the same. "Nothing. Just admiring the...scenery."

  


The brunette seethed with pure anger at her choice of words. "Go fuck yourself, Minerva."

  


Finally turning her head to look at the shorter girl, Minerva raised an eyebrow in question, annoyance visible in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

  


"I saw you getting all handsy with Violet. You know, the Violet who's  _ my _ girlfriend?" 

  


"Uh we're friends. Am I not allowed to touch my friends?"

  


"Oh yeah, cause I stare at my friends' lips all the time," Clementine growled, inching closer to her and pointing an accusing finger to her chest. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's obvious you still have feelings for her and I'm sorry for that, really, I am. But she's with me now and she's happy. So, please do us all a favor and back off."

  


Minerva scoffed in response, not at all intimidated nor amused by the threat directed to her. "Or what? You'll beat me up?"

  


"If you test me, then maybe I will."

  


"Oh, I'm sure  _ that'll _ win Violet's heart," Minerva chuckled mockingly, shaking her head. "Wow, the first conversation we've had since the boat and this is what it's about? Real charming. I totally get what she sees in you."

  


"Yeah, well I'm not exactly fond of people taking an interest in  _ my  _ girlfriend."

  


Hurt flashed through the tall girl's eyes, before they hardened once again, staring daggers into Clementine's own amber orbs. "You stole her from me."

  


"Excuse me? She agreed for us to be together. That was  _ her _ choice. Look, I know you guys had something once, but she's moved on. So should you."

  


The scowl on Minerva's face deepened before morphing into a smug look. "You really think you stand a chance, Clementine? You've known her what? A few weeks? A month?" Clementine narrowed her eyes, giving the girl a death glare of her own, but doesn't reply. "I've known her for years. Did you know I was her first friend in this dump? We know and understand each other far better than you ever will. She doesn't love you. She never did. You were just my replacement."

  


Red hot fury burned through the brunette's veins like a wildfire. If she were in a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears. It took every single drop of her will not to punch Minerva in the throat right then and there. She knew it wouldn't help her situation, but damn would it feel good. Fearing she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer, Clementine stormed off, making her way purposefully towards the dorms. Her livid expression eventually softened, turning into a smirk as gears started turning in her mind. 

  


She had a plan.

  


-

  


Clementine explained to AJ that she wasn't going to be sleeping in their room tonight due to some "pressing concerns" that required her attention. He was fine with it, happily exclaiming that he was going to invite Tenn for a sleepover. 

  


With that out of the way, she quietly strolled through the dark empty halls until she arrived at the door to Violet's room, coincidentally right next to Minerva's. The brunette hated that idea at first, although seeing as how it was the only one available, she begrudgingly relented. But now, Clementine couldn't think of a more perfect place as she goes to put her plan into action.

  


She knocked on the door, hearing a muffled raspy voice permitting her to come in. Turning the doorknob and opening it slightly, she slipped in and was met by the sight of her girlfriend clad in a simple t-shirt and shorts, lying down on her bed.

  


"Hey Clem," she greeted. The brunette stayed silent, simply closing the door gently and locking it. The blonde turned her head to her curiously at the lack of a reply. "Clem?"

  


Clementine still didn't respond, instead kicking off her boots and strutting towards the confused girl. She climbed onto Violet's lap, making her freeze in place, before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. The blonde's eyes widened, too shocked to reciprocate but Clementine didn't care as she kept moving her lips against Violet's. A small smile formed on her face as Violet finally relaxed, kissing back just as passionately. The brunette tangled her hands in strands of ash blonde hair as her girlfriend rested her hands on her waist.

  


Pulling away from the blonde's mouth, Clementine began tracing kisses along her sharp jawline, working her way down to her long, elegant neck. Violet gasped sharply as Clementine latched on to soft pale flesh and sucked lightly. 

  


"Shit… Clem, what're you doing?"

  


"Just relax, baby," she whispered, desire clearly laced in her tone. She coaxed the older girl onto her back, reconnecting their lips as her hand slid underneath Violet's shirt.

  


Their kiss turned more frantic and passionate by the second. Clementine forced her tongue into Violet's mouth, leaving the girl slightly taken aback, but she decided to just roll with it. She explored every inch of Violet's warm, moist cavern all the while her hands roamed around her bare skin, smiling as her fingertips glided over the subtle concave of Violet's toned stomach. Violet moaned into Clem's mouth at all the sensations she was feeling. She still had no idea what led her to this situation, but she didn't complain.

  


Clementine broke the kiss to pull Violet's shirt over her head, the blonde shivered as she felt cold air brush past her exposed chest. Clementine took a moment to admire Violet's petite breasts, her eyes slowly roving over them as the aching in her core grew stronger and stronger.

  


"Beautiful…" 

  


Biting her lip, she dipped her head down, frantically kissing, sucking and biting the girl's cleavage, creating a minefield of hickeys. She wanted to claim the girl for herself, mark every single inch of her slim body.

  


"Fuck… W-what's gotten into you?"

  


Pulling away slightly from her chest, Clementine tilted her head up and look directly into those sea green eyes she lost herself in countless times. "I love you. You know that, right?"

  


"I-I love you too…" Another moan fell from her mouth as Clementine sucked hard on Violet's perked nipple. "C-Clem, people are still awake. Someone might hear us."

  


Clementine tried her best to suppress a smile, knowing that was exactly what she intended. "I don't care. Let them. I want the whole world to that I'm yours and you're mine."

  


-

  


Minerva slightly stirred in bed, strange sounds rousing her from her slumber. Her eyes reluctantly opened before she sat up, attempting to discern the source of the noises. She cast her glance to the other side of the room, feeling envious of her sister still sound asleep.

  


Hearing the sound again, she discovered it was coming from right beside her. She leaned her ear closer towards the wall, her features contorting in confusion as she heard what seemed to be...moans? 

  


Her eyes snapped open as realization hit her like a truck, before her eyebrows furrowed in disgust. She fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes once again as she tried to keep her mind off the actions taking place just next door.

  


-

  


Clementine sat up, straddling the older girl as she lifted her shirt off and threw it across the room. Violet gulped, staring at her girlfriend's bare chest in awe. The brunette giggled before taking hold of her own breasts and seductively sliding her hands down her athletic form. 

  


"Like what you see?" Unable to find words, Violet merely nodded in response. No matter how many times she's seen her lover's naked body, she never ceased to be amazed, finding herself breathless every single time. Clementine gently grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands towards her cleavage. "Touch me, Vi," she breathed.

  


Violet obliged, caressing and squeezing the brunette's modest globes and rolling her thumbs over the stiff peaks. The soft moans filling the room and the feeling of Clementine's soft breasts in the palms of her hands sent strong pulses to her groin. 

  


Clementine then slipped her hand underneath the waistband of Violet's shorts and sneaked through her underwear. Her fingers ran through the patch of blonde hair before she finally reached her destination. Slowly sliding her hand over the blonde's folds, her lips quirked up as she felt the sticky dampness on her fingers. 

  


"Wet for me already?"

  


Violet couldn't even respond, too busy squirming and rutting her hips forward to find the friction she had so desperately craved. Clementine chuckled lightly at her actions before removing her hand, much to the older girl's disappointment, and bringing it towards her mouth. She sucked the slick off from her fingers, humming in content at the small preview of her lover's tasty juices. Violet watched Clem's actions intently, biting her lip as she felt tension growing rapidly in the pit of her stomach.

  


Lust clouded Clem's vision, pupils dilating, as she looked straight into emerald orbs while her hands hooked tightly onto the waistband of Violet's shorts. "Pants. Off. Now."

  


Shuddering and swallowing nervously at the girl's hungry eyes and dominating tone, Violet lifted her hips slightly, allowing Clementine to nearly tear off her shorts along with her panties. Clementine stared unblinkingly at Violet's exposed womanhood, admiring the way it throbbed in arousal and how it glistened with slick, some stuck to her skin and some dripping down to her inner thigh. Clementine's mouth began to water as her own core throbbed violently at the sight before her. She licked her lips subconsciously as Violet squirmed a bit at the girl's intense gaze.

  


"You have such a pretty pussy, Vi," Chills ran down Violet's spine and her breath caught in her throat as she felt her girlfriend's hot breath on her core. "I'm so glad it belongs to me."

  


Not wanting to waste anymore time, Clementine dove right between Violet's thighs, eating her out immediately. Violet's head fell back onto the bed, taken off guard by her girlfriend's sudden actions as she released a breathy moan. She grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets as her thighs abruptly flew towards each other, trapping Clem's head in place. 

  


Clementine groaned at the girl's actions, Violet's strength fueling her spiking arousal even further. She began lightly grinding against the bed, trying to provide at least a little friction to satiate her needs. But Clementine prioritized pleasuring Violet above herself, not just for the sake of the plan, but because she truly wanted to. She wanted to show just how much she loved and appreciated the girl for everything she's done for her.

  


"God, you taste so fucking good," Clementine mumbled, making the blonde flush. 

  


The brunette wasn't usually this vocal when they were intimate, much less this sultry, but she was aware that Minerva could hear every single syllable coming from this room. She knew it was petty, yes, but she didn't care. She needed Minerva to know that Violet was her's and that she was Violet's, and that nothing was going to change that.

  


As Violet's breathing grew faster and heavier, Clementine sped up her motions. She brought one hand to her girlfriend's folds, using two fingers to spread them wider and give her more to work with. As Violet found her sounds of pleasure growing louder at her lover's intense actions, she covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to muffle her noises to prevent waking anyone up.

  


Clementine didn't like that one bit. She used her free hand to grasp onto Violet's wrist and forcefully pin it to her side. "No. I want to hear every single sound coming from that pretty little mouth of yours."

  


Violet whimpered at her lover's dominating attitude. Usually, she would put up more of a fight, but something about the way Clem took charge quelled any sparks of rebellion stirring up within her. She didn't know what had happened to make her girlfriend so dominant and controlling, but deep down, she absolutely loved it. She found herself complying to the younger girl's demands, allowing her moans to fall from her lips but still tried to restrain the volume, in fear of garnering unwanted attention. But once again, Clementine interjected.

  


"Come on, I know you can be louder than that. Moan for me, Vi. Tell me how bad you want me!"

  


The blonde complied, no longer holding back her sounds of satisfaction as she released moan after moan of pure lust and need, completely unconstrained. 

  


She would usually be embarrassed and sometimes even ashamed of herself for being so submissive. She prided herself on how she fought for what she believed in and her refusal to blindly conform to people's wants. But Clementine, as always, managed to reach into a side of Violet that she herself wasn't even aware of. A side that wanted to be dominated by Clementine, a side that wanted to be completely wrapped around Clementine's finger. It slightly scared her, but as she now felt the freedom of expressing her immense pleasure unrestricted as Clementine pleasured her in ways only she could, she found herself not caring at all.

  


Cries of pleasure continuously erupted from the blonde's mouth as Clementine's tongue expertly worked at Violet's folds. Having done this numerous times by now, Clementine learned all of Violet's weak spots. She knew exactly what it took to drive her girl crazy. Her swirled around Violet's clit, allowing her moans to build up gradually before moving away and towards her entrance instead, leaving the girl begging for more. 

  


Clementine felt Violet's thighs tighten against her head, her legs shaking violently and her moans growing louder and louder. Knowing she was about to hit her climax soon, she pulled away abruptly as the blonde whined at the loss of contact.

  


Staring deep into the girl's eyes, Clementine lovingly stroked her stomach as she teased her further. "You want me to make you cum?

  


"Yes, yes, yes, Clem! Make me cum, please! I want it so fucking bad."

  


"First, tell me you love me." 

  


Violet's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion at her girlfriend's command, before it hit her. She had her suspicions, but Clementine's specifically chosen words had practically confirmed it for her. Clementine was trying to prove to Minerva that she wouldn't get between them. 

  


Partially because she wanted to play along with her girlfriend’s plan and partially because she was desperate for her to finish the job, Violet complied with the girl's demand. "I love you. God, I love you, Clementine."

  


"Louder!"

  


"I fucking love you!"

  


A primal urge surged through Clementine's whole being at Violet's words as her once glowing golden eyes turned into a dark, smoldering brown. She dipped her head back down, frantically licking and lapping at Violet's dripping wet entrance, desperately craving the taste of her girlfriend's juices. Sensing that the blonde was nearing her climax one more, Clementine puckered her lips and sucked hard on Violet's clit, finally making the girl crumble. 

  


Violet’s whole body tensed before arching her back up high, gripping onto the bed sheets for dear life, screaming her loudest yet, and emptying her fluids directly onto the younger girl's mouth. As she lay down, panting for air and trying to calm down from her high, Clementine licked up the remains off of Violet's lower regions and her own lips, swallowing it all with an audible gulp before sighing contently, her hunger satisfied at last. The brunette sat up on her knees, admiring the endearing redness that replaced her girlfriend's usually pale skin tone and how her body still trembled from the force of her orgasm. A small smile tugged on her lips at the sight of the beautifully vulnerable girl before her.

  


Clementine crawled back up the bed and peppered several tender kisses all over her face. One on her temple, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin and finally her soft, plump lips. "Good girl," she whispered in between kisses, "You're so fucking perfect, Vi. You're everything I could ever want."

  


Their soft, loving kiss eventually turned more heated and sloppy, moving their lips in sync messily as saliva spread across their faces. As they swirled their tongues together, Clementine felt Violet wrap her slender but toned arms around her neck before lightly humping her leg. 

  


The younger girl smirked at her girlfriend's actions, realizing that Violet wasn't done quite yet. It brought a great deal of pride and joy to her that she was pleasing her girlfriend enough to the point that she wanted more, instantly ridding herself of any hint of worry or insecurity that Minerva had instilled in her moments prior.

  


"You want me to make you cum again?"

  


"Mhmm. Please."

  


Clementine found the aching between her legs skyrocketing at the neediness in her lover's soft husky voice and the sight of her gorgeous body laid so open and bare right in front of her. She wanted to give Violet what she wanted, but she also wanted so desperately to relieve herself of the unbearable tension that built up inside herself. Her face lit up as she came up with another idea to quench both of their desires. 

  


Looking into Violet's lust-filled green eyes with her own lust-filled amber ones, she pulled off her shorts and panties, leaving her completely nude as well. She then grabbed hold onto Violet's leg and lifted it over her shoulder before shifting herself closer. As her drenched womanhood hovered mere inches over Violet's, Clementine's whole body shook with anticipation. Dropping her lower half onto Violet's, a drawn out moan fell from both girls at the feeling of their cunts making contact with each other. 

  


Clementine held onto Violet's leg tightly, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. Slowly, she started rolling her hips back and forth, moaning shakily at the sensation. Violet attempted to mimic her lover's movements, rocking her hips in sync with Clem’s. 

  


A burst of confidence surged through them both like electricity, their initial fear and uncertainty cast aside by their ever growing desire to both pleasure the girl they loved, and to bring themselves into pure ecstasy. They started grinding against each other's pussies harder, faster. The bed creaked at their combined movements as loud, passionate moans filled the air, neither girl no longer caring if they would wake anyone up. Only thinking about the absolute bliss they were both experiencing in that moment with the one they loved.

  


"Fuck, Violet! Harder!" Clementine moaned, louder than necessary.

  


And she did, grabbing onto Clem's rear and pulling her even closer, as she gradually picked up her pace. As tired as Violet was just a few moments ago, she was filled with burning determination to please the girl she loved. 

  


They thrusted their lower bodies towards each other as fast and hard as they possibly could. Their mixed juices lubricated their folds, providing a smooth and slick path for their cunts, as the sounds of their wetness and pussies slapping against each other nearly drowned out the creak of the bed. Feeling overwhelmed by the unbelievable sensation, Violet couldn't help but slap Clementine's ass before squeezing it tightly, drawing a groan of both pain and pleasure from the girl. Both girls had their eyes shut tight to try and cope with the pleasure.

  


"Oh my god, Vi… You feel so fucking good…"

  


-

  


Minerva covered her ears tightly with her pillow, attempting but utterly failing to muffle the loud, lustful sounds in the room next to her. Frustration and jealousy burned through her body, coursing through her veins and boiling her blood. 

  


She knew exactly what Clementine was doing. She didn't think her hatred for the girl with the hat could grow any more, but life is apparently full of surprises.

  


Growling in defeat, the redhead threw her pillow to the ground harshly before jumping to her feet. She stomped out of the room, not even bothering to put on her boots, and grumbled to herself quietly.

  


"Goddammit, fine, I'll sleep in the fucking office. Fucking Clementine. Fucking Violet."

  


-

  


As the two girls increased the pace and force of their motions, practically pounding their pussies into each other, Clementine felt the aching between her legs rise closer and closer to its peak. She forced her eyes open slightly, the sight of Violet's beautiful face expressing her pleasure, along with her shimmering green eyes gazing at her with so much love and desire was enough to finally bring her to sweet, sweet release. 

  


"V-VIOLET!"

  


Feeling overwhelmed and completely drained, the brunette collapsed onto her girlfriend, burying her face into the crook of her neck. The blonde followed shortly after, the two girls cumming simultaneously onto each other's nether regions, their fluids mixing as they held onto each other like a lifeline.

  


Riding their orgasms on each other's cunts, Clementine peppered soft kisses all over the damp, warm skin of Violet's neck and shoulder as they recovered from their respective highs, still laying on top of her.

  


"So," Violet started as soon as she regained her breath, gently stroking Clementine's brown curly hair, "I'm guessing all that had something to do with Minerva?"

  


Honey gold eyes widened at her words, clearly not expecting the girl to figure out her plan. "H-how did you-"

  


"I'm not an idiot, Clem. I noticed her making heart eyes at me and trying to swoon me over ever since she and Sophie got back. And I also noticed you giving her death glares the whole time."

  


"Really?"

  


"Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you about it but it seems like you had a bit more in mind than just  _ talking _ ," she teased, smirking at the pink dusting across the girl's cheeks before it turned into a frown as she took in Clementine's saddened look.

  


"I'm sorry, I just hate that she still has feelings for you. I love you so, so much and I'm just…I'm scared of losing you."

  


"Don't be sorry. It's actually pretty cute," she remarked, slightly smiling as she noticed Clementine's blush return. "And don't worry about her either. I love you, Clem. More than anyone I've ever known in my life, including her. What we have is one of a kind. It's special. I'm not gonna let anyone ruin that. Especially not Minerva."

  


A fond smile worked its way onto Clementine's features, getting lost in pools of ocean green once more as she sniffled. The younger girl was surprised, not even realizing she had begun to tear up. Violet cupped the girl's damp cheek, brushing away the tear that had managed to fall with her thumb. Clementine's smile grew wider, giving her girlfriend a look that expressed just how much she loved her and cared about her. 

  


"Um, can I be the big spoon tonight?" Clementine asked timidly, "I uh, I really wanna hold you close to me…"

  


Smiling warmly at her girlfriend's sudden shyness, Violet pecked her on the cheek lightly before turning her back towards the girl. "Anything for you, babe." 

  


Clementine wrapped her arms tightly around Violet's waist and pulled her back onto her chest, wanting to eliminate every inch of space between them, and entangled their legs together to lock her girlfriend in place. Clementine wanted to get as much of Violet in her embrace as possible. She relished in the warmth of Violet's bare body pressed flush against hers.

  


She pressed a gentle kiss on the back of her blonde head, grinning widely as she breathed in Violet's scent. Feeling at peace, she allowed her golden eyes to flutter shut, holding the girl she loved with all her heart protectively in her arms, never wanting to let go.

  


"...And besides, you're way better in bed than she ever was."

  


"Vi!"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
